


What You Could Truly Be

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam Week, M/M, Romantic Blam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blam Week Day Two: If Blam were canon. </p><p>It’s been one week since Blaine sang “Against All Odds" and Sam made some confessions of their own. Now they’re locked in the choir room with a shooter on the loose. A Shooting Star AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Could Truly Be

“I get it. Your guilty pleasure is me.” 

  


It had been a week. 

  


Looking back, Blaine knows he hadn’t done a very good job of hiding his crush on Sam. However, he was still surprised when Sam approached him. Even more surprising was Sam’s own confession. 

  


“I’ve been thinking about you, too. A lot. And it’s not the same as when I think about Artie, or Finn. It’s more like when I think of Brittany or Mercedes.” 

  


And then Sam kissed him.

  


It had been a good week, if not a confusing week. They’re both still processing, to be completely honest. Sam’s not sure if he’s bi and if he should come out to his parents. Neither of them are sure what to do about the fact that Sam still lives with Burt and Carole, and now he’s dating their son’s ex boyfriend. Blaine’s not sure what to tell Kurt, because he’s not quite sure how he feels about Kurt these days. His feelings for Sam have complicated everything. 

  


One thing they’re sure of, they don’t want anyone in Glee to know yet. It will spread quickly, like wildfire, the story growing more and more salacious as it passes. They’ll have to deal with questions they’re not sure how to answer, as well as the possibility that it will get back to Kurt and Mercedes and the rest of the graduates. 

  
  
For those reasons and so many more, they decided to keep it a secret between them. Only now, Blaine’s can’t figure out why.

  


Gun shots were heard. Somewhere in the school, there’s a shooter on the loose and Blaine can’t go over to his boyfriend and tell him how much he cares about him. He can’t comfort Sam, who’s frantic and upset over the fact that Brittany is out there, somewhere, alone.

  


Brittany, who knew before Sam did that he had feelings for Blaine. Who, according to Sam, was the person who encouraged him to confess his feelings by breaking up with him. 

  


If Blaine could move, if he could calm his brain and be of some use, he’d go sit next to Sam, pull him close and whisper in his ear. He’d tell him, “If we die today, I’m so glad I had this week with you.” 

  


But he can’t quiet his brain. When he closes his eyes and buries his head against his knees, all he can think of is the previous night. The whispered words they shared in the darkness of Blaine’s bedroom, with Serenity playing on the TV in the background. The hands, rougher than what he’d grown used to, caressing his cheek, shaking with nerves. 

  


“I never thought I’d ever be with a boy, but I’m so glad I took the chance. I’m glad it’s you.” 

  


Sam’s soft, plush lips, lips that Blaine had fantasized about for months, finally being pressed to his, the smell of Sam’s lime flavored lip balm filling his nose. Sam’s breath on his neck, his hair tickling Blaine’s cheek as they he slept, it’s not enough, just the one night together, a night they had only because Blaine’s parents decided to drive down to Columbus for the weekend, Blaine and Sam never got to go to Columbus together, or to New York, or New Jersey, Sam wants them to go to New Jersey to Kevin Smith’s giant comic book store, they could do that, and they could take Artie, Artie wouldn’t question them about any of it, and Artie loves Kevin Smith, he’s the one that showed them Clerks for the first time just a few days ago, and Blaine wanted to hold Sam’s hand so badly while they watched the movie, they’ve never held hands outside of Blaine’s car and bedroom, he wants to hold Sam’s hand now, why did they agree to keep it  a secret? They might get shot and Blaine can’t hold Sam’s hand. 

  


They only got a week, and Blaine wants so much more. He looks up, shaking his head at Artie’s camera. He has so much he wants to say, but he wants to say it to Sam, not a camera.  He looks up and catches Sam’s eyes, and sees his own fear mirrored in them. 

  


The “All Clear” comes after what feels like hours. Blaine’s still shaky and terrified when he stands up. He’s not sure who moves first, he just feels Sam’s body rushing against his own, Sam’s lips crashing into his. When they break apart, Blaine buries his face into Sam’s shoulder, and he tells him. 

  


“I want more time, I’m so glad we’ll have more time.” 

  
They’re still so confused, and they don’t know what they’re doing, but Blaine can’t wait to figure it out. 


End file.
